un dia en la torre de japon
by Lilith Erzebeth Snape
Summary: el futuro de sakura, despues de una pelea ¿que pasara? leanla. NO SOY MUY BUENA PARA LOS SUMMARYS, PERO ES BUENO HISTORIA. ONESHOT


**Una noche en la torre de Japón….**

**Una mañana nuestra linda Sakura ya de 23 años se levanto de su cama en compañía de nuestro lindo amigo Kero, ella vestía un hermoso vestido de color rosa e iba directamente a la cocina para prepara el desayuno cuando sueña el teléfono y nuestra bella Sakura se dirige hacia el **

**SA: **hola?

**T:** hola Sakura como estas?

**SA: **muy bien Tomoyo, y tú?

**T:** bien gracias, solo es que oí decir en la universidad que te avías enfermado.

**SA: **si un poco de gripa, pero solo eso, ya estoy muy bien, pero gracias por preguntar.

**T:** que bueno ya estaba preocupada Sakura

**SA: **bueno ya me tengo que ir Kero ya quiere comer jejejejejeje

**T:** OK oye que tienes pensado hacer en la tarde

**SA: **no nada porque?

**T:** yo tampoco, ¡ya se que tal si cenamos todos juntos, tiene mucho tiempo que no lo hacemos

**SA: **si es una muy buena idea, yo le hablo Shaoran

**T:** yo a Eriol

**SA: **OK, bye

**T:** bye.

**Sakura le habla a Shaoran que era un prestigiado empresario, heredero de la gran dinastía Li.**

**Mientras Tomoyo le hablaba a Eriol, y así llego la tarde y en casa de Sakura ocurría un desastre☺ **

**SA: **Kero, no as visto mi vestido azul?

**K:** no Sakura, tu no as visto el recetario para los bocadillos

**SA: **no, ashh esto es un desastre y no tardan en llegar.

**K:** SAKURA! Tu vestido

**SA: ** donde?

**K:** en el sofá

**SA: **gracias Kero, y mira el recetario también

**K:** creo que nos hacen travesuras eh

**SA: **creo k si Kero.

**Y así pasó la tarde, Sakura se arreglo y kero hizo sus deliciosos bocadillos, y cuando todo estaba listo para un alinda cena para 4 personas, en cuestión de minutos se oyó la puerta, eran Tomoyo y Eriol. Pasaron, se sentaron y empezaron a conversar. Después sonó otra vez el timbre, Sakura abrió la puerta y Shaoran casi se va de espaldas cuando ve a Sakura ya que traía puesto un hermoso vestido azul con su pelo castaño recogido, con esos hermosos rulos que tenia sobre su bello rostro, una gargantilla de plata que brillaba tanto como su sonrisa y esos hermosos ojos color esmeralda y esa bella mirada lo cautivo por completo.**

**SA: **hola Shaoran _(sonríe)_

**Sh:** hola amor

**SA: **Antes de entrar, sierra la boca, amor (sonríe con incredulidad)

**_Lo que pasa es que Shaoran había estado coqueteando con una nueva chica llamada Rumiko y Sakura y el habían tenido una fuerte riña_**

**Sh:** sigue enojada Sakura?

**SA: **ummm, solo un poco, pero olvídalo, anda pasa

**Ya todos en la sala conversando salio el tema de la boda de Eriol y Tomoyo.**

**SA: **para cuando es la boda Tomoyo

**T:** en un par de meses

**Sh:** deben estar muy contentos, verdad Eriol

**E:** si mucho Shaoran

**T:** y ustedes para cuando eh Sakura

**SA: **quien sabe, talvez ni boda aya _(mira a Shaoran)_

**SA: **pero vamos todos a cenar ya se esta haciendo tarde.

**T:** emmm si tienes razón, vamos amor

**E:** si Tomoyo

**Ya cenando Kero solo preguntaba "¿que hay de postre?", "¿que hay de postre?", "¿que hay de postre?" y Sakura no para de decir "esperate kero", "esperate kero", "esperate kero".**

**Sakura debes en cuando le mandaba miradas de incredulidad a Shaoran, y Tomoyo y Eriol sentían mas deseos de marcharse y dejarlos solos para que arreglaran sus diferencias por culpa de esa víbora de Rumiko. Pero desgraciadamente ese momento ideal de marcharse para dejarlos solos fue interrumpidos cuando Shaoran no pudo mas yyyyyy**

**Sh:** Lo siento mucho Eriol y Tomoyo pero no puedo seguir aquí teniendo que soportar a Sakura con sus miradas de odio.

**T:** pero Shaoran, no te puedes marchar

**Sh:** ya lo dije, lo siento Tomoyo

**E:** Sakura, no vas a hacer nada

**SA: **si el desea irse no puedo hacer nada (_lo dice con incredulidad y lo mira con tristeza)_

**Sh:** ay Sakura en serio lo lamento _(lo dice con incredulidad, por supuesto)_

**Sh:** nos vemos mañana Eriol

**E:** mmm, si Shaoran

**Shaoran asota la puerta y Tomoyo y Eriol deciden que es ora de mercarse **

**T:** lo lamento Sakura pero nosotros tenemos que marcharnos también

**SA: **lo entiendo, enserio lo lamento mucho pero aun no puedo perdonar a Shaoran, fue algo muy doloroso.

**T:** te entendemos Sakura pero también te pasas amiga

**SA: **bueno nos vemos mañana en la universidad

**E:** bye

**SA: **bye

**Así la pobre Sakura muy dolida por lo que paso se marcha a la cama y se pone e pensar, amaba mucho a Shaoran pero no lo podía perdona, aun estaba dolida, muy dolida. Como no podía dormir decidió dar un paseo así que se puso su chaqueta y se sentó en su cama a ver en cielo un poco.**

**Mientras en la casa de Shaoran pasaba casi lo mismo que en la de Sakura, pero en estaba arrepentido de lo sucedido con Rumiko así que el también agarro su chaqueta y…**

…

**OH sorpresa Sakura también ya había salido de su casa y también se dirigía a la torre de Japón solo que cuando llego lo hizo por el lado norte de la torre y Shaoran lo hizo por el lado sur. Pero Sakura empezó a caminar hacia el lado sur cuando vio a alguien sentado mirando la hermosa luna, ella camino cautelosamente y cuando se dio cuenta vio que la persona que estaba sentada era Shaoran y… **

**SA: **hola

**Sh:** hola

**SA: **oye enserio lamento lo de esta noche

**Sh:** no importa

**SA: **Shaoran, enserio lo lamento tanto

**Sh:** ¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO IMPORTA!

**SA: **esta bien, perdón

**Sh:** lo lamento, es solo que vine aquí a pensar

**SA: **en que

**Sh:** En ti

**SA: **yo también, pero no te grito así

**Sh:** ya te dije que lo lamento pero…

**SA: **pero que

**Sh:** es solo que no soportaba que me miraras así

**SA: **lo lamento es que tu me lastimaste demasiado y no se solo me siento dolida

**Sh:** lo se pero también me dolió

**SA: ** que rayos te dilo, engañarme con Rumiko acaso, por favor Shaoran ya no tenemos 12 años, somos universitarios de 23 años, no estamos para eso

** Sh:** yo no te engañe con Rumiko

**SA: **entonces que paso esa tarde que te vi besándola

**Sh:** Esa tarde me encontré a Rumiko y en eso ella me dijo que yo le gustaba y que ella si era una mujer, no como tú que seguías siendo una niñita incomprendida

**Sh:** en eso yo le conteste y le dije que aunque seas una niñita como ella decía yo te amaba, ella me decía que eso no era amor sino un capricho entonces se me acerco y me beso

**SA: ** Y ahí entre yo

**Sh:** si

**Sh:** no me crees verdad

**SA: **no lo se

**Sh:** por favor creme

**SA: **esta bien AMOR (_lo mira y sonríe con dulzura)_

**Sh:** gracias Sakura enserio gracias (_se abrasan con tanto amor que no se exactamente como describirlo)_

**SA: **no se como pude no creerte

**Sh:** no te preocupes yo te amo y eso es del pasado

**SA: **Shaoran, no quiero perderte

_(Se sientan)_

**Sh:** y para cuando la boda (ríe)

**SA: **para muy, muy pronto

**Sh:** te amo tanto Sakura

**SA: **yo también Shaoran

**Y así pasaron 3 meses y Eriol y Tomoyo se casaron y 2 meses después Sakura y Shaoran también, luego 2 años también Shaoran y Sakura tuvieron una niña tan bonita con el nombre de Hotaru, y Eriol y Tomoyo un niño con el nombre de Tanabe,los 2 se llevan muy bien y son compañeros de escuela, al parecer parase que nuestros 4 amigos por ahora tienen una vida muy feliz pero nadie sabe lo que depara el malicioso futuro. **

**FIN.**


End file.
